1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to media storage containers and, more particularly, to media storage containers that are configured to hold disc-shaped items of recorded media such as CDs and DVDs.
2. Background Information
Compact discs have become immensely popular in the past 15 years and have supplanted records and tapes as the dominant form of recorded music. Over this time, numerous storage containers have been developed to hold the discs during shipping, display for sale, and subsequent home storage of the discs. Most of these storage containers utilize some type of center hub that engages the center hole of the disc to hold the disc in place in the storage container.
In the recent past, DVDs have been developed that hold more data than a compact disc. Given their large storage capacity, DVDs may be used to hold feature length films as well as music. It is also contemplated that the DVDs may be used to hold data in a computer readable form. One problem with the DVD is that it currently trades durability for its increased storage space. It has been found that a DVD may be damaged by the forces that are commonly used to remove compact discs from their storage containers, to hold the compact discs in the storage containers, and to store the compact discs in the containers. Thus, a potential problem has been created in that it is believed that the vast number of consumers will treat a DVD like a CD because of the similarities in the products and will damage the DVD by doing things that do not harm a CD. It is thus desired in the art to provide a DVD storage container that prevents a consumer from damaging a DVD by improperly removing a DVD from the container.
One of the chief areas of concern with a DVD storage container is the bending forces created in the DVD by the container or removal of the DVD from the container. Although compact discs are relatively insensitive to bending stresses, DVDs are sensitive to such bending forces and may lose information or become unusable because of such bending forces. Bending forces may occur during removal of the DVD from the storage container, loading the DVD into the storage container, or storage of the DVD in the container. The industry has thus moved in a direction that requires DVD storage containers to securely retain a DVD during a drop test without creating a constant bending force on the DVD during storage or allowing a bending force to be placed on the DVD during installation or removal of the DVD from the storage container.
Although a DVD is approximately the same size, weight, and dimensions as a compact disc, the storage containers used for compact discs are generally unsuitable for providing a DVD storage container that eliminates bending forces. Most CD storage containers are unsuitable for DVDs because they include center hubs that radially and resiliently engage the center hole of a compact disc to retain the compact disc in the storage container. These constant forces may damage a DVD over time. Other compact disc storage containers allow a person to grasp the outer edge of a compact disc and pull upwardly causing the disc to disengage the center hub. This action creates a significant amount of bending force in the body of the compact disc. As compact discs are less sensitive to such bending force, this action does not substantially harm a compact disc while it may break a DVD or otherwise render it unuseable.
The invention provides a hub that securely holds a disc-shaped item of recorded media in a storage position. The hub releases the item of recorded media when a user pushes down on the hub. The hub includes resilient lifting arms that engage the inner edge of the item of recorded media to lift the item of recorded media